filmcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Other Mother
The Other Mother is the main antagonist of the 2009 film Coraline. Appearances Coraline The Beldam, usually known as the Other Mother, was the creator of the Other World, where the inhabitants all had button eyes. For years, the Other Mother had lured children into the Other World and convinced them to stay their on the condition they have button sewn in their eyes. However, the Other Mother would later devour them and keep their souls locked in a small room. When Coraline Jones and her family moved into the Pink Palace, the Other Mother instantly set her sights on Coraline. After successfully luring Coraline into the Other World, the Other Mother put on the guise as Coraline's mother, Mel Jones, but acted more attentive towards Coraline. The Other Mother also created the Other Father, a doppelganger of Charlie Jones. Coraline fell asleep in the Other World, but awoke in the real world. When Coraline visited the Other World again, the Other Mother created the Other Wybie and the Other Bobinsky to entertain her. After Coraline had an argument with Mel, she returned to the Other World a third time, where she was entertained by the Other Spink and Other Forcible. The Other Mother then told Coraline she could stay in the Other World permanently on the condition she have buttons sewn in her eyes. However, Coraline bluntly refused and forced herself to fall asleep, hoping to awaken in the real world. However, she awoke still in the Other World. At that point, Coraline confronted the Other Mother and demanded to be set free. Enraged, the Other Mother transformed into a taller, thinner version of herself and locked Coraline away in a mirror, where she met the ghost children who asked Coraline to find their eyes to be set free. Coraline was freed by the Other Wybie and escaped into the real world. The Other Mother, angered at the Other Wybie's defiance, killed him and abducted Coraline's parents, forcing Coraline to return to the Other World. Informed by The Cat that the Other Mother couldn't resist playing games, Coraline challenged the Other Mother: if she could find her parents and the eyes of the ghost children, the Other Mother would have to let Coraline go. The Other Mother agreed to this, and utilized her creations to stop Coraline on her journey. Coraline managed to retrieve the eyes of the ghost children and returned to the Other Mother's house, where she had transformed into her true form as a giant spider-witch with sewing needles for hands. The Beldam reminded Coraline that she still hadn't found her parents yet and that they weren't finished. Coraline discovered her parents were trapped in a snow globe, but was warned by the ghost children that the Beldam wouldn't let her go even if she won. Coraline thus tricked the Beldam into opening the door to the real world and then threw the Cat at her as a distraction. The Cat ripped the Beldam's button eyes out, blinding her, while Coraline escaped with the snow globe and the eyes of the ghost children. The Beldam attempted to catch Coraline, but Coraline severed her hand and locked the door on her. However, the Beldam's severed hand followed Coraline into the real world and attempted to steal the key to free the Beldam. However, Coraline and Wybie Lovat destroyed the hand and dropped the key in a nearby well, trapping the Beldam for good. Category:Laika Studios characters Category:Focus Features characters Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Antagonists Category:Coraline characters Category:Witches Category:Monsters Category:Doppelgangers Category:Deceased characters Category:Main antagonists